Goes To The Beach
by Akacchi KurossuZeria
Summary: Reborn berencana mengajak Tsuna dkk untuk berekreasi ke pantai selama beberapa hari sebelum Tsuna dkk menghadapi ujian kenaikan kelas di sekolahnya. Bagaimana kisahnya? My first fic in this fandom. Chap 3 Apdet! RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Goes To The Beach!**

**######**

Haihai! Ini fanfic pertama saia di fandom ini. Kalau ada kesalahan di sana-sini, saia mohon maaf. Karena saia gak tau banyak tentang KHR! Happy reading^^

**######################**

**Disclaimer : **Sampai kapanpun **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **itu tetap punyanya **Akira Amano-sensei**. Kalo cerita ini yah, punya saia^^

**Rated : T**

**Genres : Humor/Friendship**

**Summary : Reborn berencana mengajak Tsuna dkk untuk berekreasi ke pantai selama beberapa hari sebelum Tsuna dkk menghadapi ujian kenaikan kelas di sekolahnya. Bagaimana kisahnya?**

**Warning : OOC, GaJe, lebay, alay, abal, typo, dll.**

**######################**

**Chapter 1 : Rencana Reborn**

Di pagi hari yang cerah, berjalanlah dua siluet kecil di jalan setapak menuju SMP Namimori. Mereka berdua adalah Reborn dan Lambo. Tampak dalam gendongan (?) Reborn, Leon yang sedang tidur dengan pulasnya karena kecapekan setelah semalam ia bersama Reborn harus mati-matian mengajari Tsuna pelajaran Matematika. Karena dalam jangka waktu kurang dari 2 minggu lagi, Tsuna dkk akan menghadapi ulangan kenaikan kelas.

"Hei, Reborn. Mana Vongola Decimo itu?" tanya Lambo mengalihkan perhatian Reborn yang tertuju pada Leon tercintanya yang kini sedang dielus-elusnya.

"Ah, lihat deh, di belakang sana!" suruh Reborn sambil melirik ke belakangnya dan terlihatlah jauuuhhhh di belakang mereka, Tsuna yang sedang berjalan gontai dengan wajah yang sangat mengkhawatirkan.

Lambo pun tercengo-cengo melihat pemandangan yang satu itu. Tsuna benar-benar menyedihkan, dengan seragam yang nampak kusut layaknya tak pernah disetrika dan dengan kantung mata berwarna hitam disekeliling matanya. Tak lupa rambutnya yang nampak kusut tak beraturan.

"Astaga, itu Dame-Tsuna kan?" tanya Lambo mengonfirmasi sembari menunjuk ke arah Tsuna berada. Reborn dan Leon –yang sudah terbangun- pun menganggukkan kepala tanda mengiyakan.

"Iya. Memangnya siapa lagi kalau bukan dia?" tanya Reborn balik.

"Eurr..." Lambo pun terkesima (?) melihat penampilan kusut Tsuna dari kejauhan yang terlihat sangat tampan (Hah!) sekali.

Sedangkan di tempat Tsuna...

Tsuna yang kini berjalan gontai plus tak bersemangat tiba-tiba saja menabrak sesuatu di depannya. Ketika Tsuna menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, terlihat seseorang yang sangat tak ingin ditemuinya sedang memasang wajah angker. Dia adalah...

KYOUYA HIBARI!

"E-em, ohayou, Hibari-san," sapa Tsuna sambil berusaha memasang senyum guna mencairkan suasana yang sepertinya menjadi kelam dan hitam (?).

"Ohayou," balas Hibari dingin sembari melipat kedua tangannya. Tsuna semakin gugup dan kini ia berkeringat dingin.

"E-em, ma-maaf, Hibari-san. Yang tadi itu gak sengaja," Tsuna meminta maaf atas perbuatannya menabrak Hibari tadi.

"..." Hibari hanya diam tanpa kata (Kayak lagu aja?). Kemudian ia menggumamkan kata yang sudah biasa untuk digumamkannya. Apalagi kalau bukan 'Kamikorosu!'?

"Ano, Hibari-san. Bisa aku pergi sekarang?" tanya Tsuna sesopan mungkin agar tak menyinggung hati sang Cloud Guardian itu.

"Ka.. Pergilah!" belum sempat Hibari mengucapkan kata 'itu' untuk yang kedua kalinya, ia sudah menyuruh Tsuna pergi. Tsuna pun mengucapkan terima kasih dan pergi secepat mungkin dari tempat itu. Malahan ia meninggalkan Lambo dan Reborn yang sedang sibuk tercengang-cengang.

Setelah sampai di depan kelasnya, Tsuna pun melirik ke kanan kiri. Mencari seseorang –ralat- maksudnya dua orang hitman plus satu kadal ajaib (?) bernama Reborn dan Lambo, plus kadal ajaibnya, Leon. Namun ketiga batang hidung makhluk itu tak tampak-tampak juga. Kemanakah mereka?

Setelah melihat kesana-kemari, Tsuna pun memusatkan penglihatannya pada segerombolan murid lelaki SMP Namimori yang sedang mengerubungi sesuatu. Dan dengan langkah sejuta (Kan biasanya seribu mulu?), Tsuna menghampiri gerombolan cowok-cowok itu dan menerobos menuju ke depan.

"Re-reborn-san! La-lambo-san!" pekik Tsuna terkaget-kaget karena melihat kedua objek pencariannya malah sedang sibuk main catur (?) dengan beberapa murid yang sekelas dengannya. Terlihat juga Ryouhei yang ikut mensupport kedua hitman itu.

"KYOKUGEN! Reborn-san! Lambo-san!" jeritnya dengan volume yang amat sangat besar dan cukup menyakitkan telinga. Tsuna hanya menggeleng melihatnya.

Tak lama berselang, bel masuk pun berbunyi. Semua murid yang ada di seluruh penjuru sekolah pun masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing dan menempati kursinya masing-masing. Sang guru yang tak perlu diberi tahukan namanya pun masuk ke kelas Tsuna dan memulai pelajaran.

**######**

Kita skip ke waktu pulang sekolah...

"Huah, capek bener dah! Hari ini benar-benar memusingkan!" keluh Haru yang tumben-tumbennya siang ini tak bersemangat.

"Sama kita. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan!" tanggap Kyoko sambil menggendong Lambo yang tiba-tiba saja minta digendong.

"Memangnya ada apa, sih? Kok bisa-bisanya kalian gak bersemangat begitu?" tanya Yamamoto yang masih saja bersemangat meskipun siang itu sangatlah panas cuacanya.

"Tadi di kelasku diadakan ulangan bahasa Jepang mendadak. Dan aku belum belajar. Jadinya, kalian tahu sendiri kan?" tanya balik Haru sambil melirik Kyoko.

"..." Kyoko mengangguk dalam diam.

"Gak tahu, tuh!" jawab Gokudera dan Ryouhei bersamaan dengan wajah idiotnya *author dilempar dinamit ama Gokudera lalu ditinju ama Ryouhei*.

"Kalau kau, Kyoko-san?" tanya Tsuna pada Kyoko sambil memandang Kyoko dengan dalam.

"E-em... Sama aja, sih. Tapi aku tadi ulangannya bahasa Inggris. Hehe..." jawab Kyoko malu-malu.

"Kufufu..." tiba-tiba saja terdengar sebuah tawa aneh dari belakang punggung Ryouhei. Dan sukses membuat Ryouhei dan juga yang lainnya –terutama Tsuna- bergidik ngeri. Ternyata muncullah sang Mist Guardian, Mukuro.

"Mu-mukuro! Ngagetin aja!" bentak Gokudera dengan kesal sembari mengelus-elus dadanya.

'Mukuro-san kayak hantu,' batin Tsuna sambil bersweatdrops ria.

Belum sempat Mukuro menyapa sepasukan Vongola yang dipimpin Vongola Decimo itu, muncullah angin ribut yang mampu menerbangkan Reborn dan Lambo sampai ke langit. Bersamaan dengan itu juga tampaklah wajah sangar seorang Kyouya Hibari dengan tatapan mautnya.

"Mukuro, mari kita lanjutkan pertarungan kita!" ajak Hibari dan langsung diiyakan oleh anggukan Hibird yang bertengger di kepalanya.

"Ah, siapa takut? Ayo!" akhirnya mereka berdua malah berkelahi gaje di tengah lapangan SMP Namimori.

Kita tinggalkan perkelahian gak penting itu (Hibari+Mukuro: Penting bagi kami!). Sekarang kita (Readers: Lu aja! Gue gak ikut!) kembali ke Tsuna dkk yang malah berjalan dengan langkah kura-kura semua karena Juudaime malah melangkah kayak siput kelaparan (?).

"Capek, laper, ngantuk, males..." gumam Tsuna dengan penuh penghayatan. Diikuti anggukan Kyoko dan Haru yang berjalan lunglai di belakangnya.

"Ah, Juudaime kenapa jalannya lambat gitu sih?" tanya Gokudera yang akhirnya ikut-ikutan berjalan seperti Tsuna.

"Capek, laper, ngantuk, males..." ulang Tsuna demi menegaskan keadaannya sekarang pada Gokudera.

"Hah, bagaimana kalau kita ke restoranku saja?" usul Yamamoto dan langsung disetujui oleh seluruh kawanan itu. Namun Gokudera nampak manyun-manyun gaje sambil menggerutu.

**######**

Sesampainya di restoran Takekushi milik keluarga Yamamoto, mereka langsung menghampiri kursi terdekat dan duduk di sana. Langsung saja Tsuna, Kyoko, dan Haru tertidur pulas karena tak kuat menahan rasa lapar dan lelah yang menyerang.

Yamamoto langsung pergi ke dapur dan mengambilkan segala pesanan teman-temannya. Tak lupa juga pesanan Bianchi yang entah sejak kapan telah berada dalam rombongan Tsuna dkk. Lengkaplah sudah penderitaan yang harus dialami Gokudera. Karena ia harus berulang-ulang kali keluar-masuk toilet sebab Bianchi terus-terusan memeluknya dan parahnya lagi Bianchi saat itu menggunakan minyak wangi 'nyong-nyong' yang biasa dipakai Tukul saat mentas (?).

Lama mereka terdiam, membuat Reborn bosan dan akhirnya angkat bicara, sambil sesekali melirik Tsuna dkk.

"Hei, sebentar lagi kalian akan menghadapi ujian kenaikan kelas, kan?" tanya Reborn berusaha serius agar tak menimbulkan kesan lucu ketika memandang wajahnya.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Ryouhei balik, seakan pertanyaan tersebut mewakili pertanyaan semua orang di situ.

"Hmm... Aku punya ide. Bagaimana kalau selama beberapa hari ini kita pergi berekreasi di pantai? Sekalian merefreshingkan pikiran," idenya. Membuat para Guardian yang ada di situ –plus Tsuna yang sudah bangun dan Yamamoto yang mencuri dengar- kaget. Tumben-tumbennya nih hitman baek mau ngajakin rekreasi?

"... SETUJU!" seru mereka kompak dan bersemangat. Bersamaan dengan datangnya makanan-makanan enak khas restoran Takekushi.

"Lama banget sih, Yakyuu Baka!" tanya Gokudera yang perutnya itu sudah sangat keroncongan.

"Gomen gomen. Tadi piring-piringnya banyak yang belum dicuci. Terpaksa aku nyuci piring dulu. Hehe..." ujar Yamamoto dengan wajah inosennya. Membuat Gokudera naik darah.

"Selain yang ada di sini, kita juga akan mengajak Hibari *mendengar nama Hibari disebut, Tsuna dkk langsung merinding*, Mukuro *Tsuna dkk langsung keringetan*, Chrome, Basil, Dino, Fran, Belphegor *Tsuna dkk langsung cengo*, Lal Mirch, Colonello, Lussuria, Xanxus, Squalo *Yamamoto langsung jantungan*, Levi, I-pin, dan Kusakabe. Tapi tak menutup kemungkinan kita akan mengajak beberapa orang lagi," ujar Reborn panjang lebar. Membuat author dan Tsuna dkk cengo melihat daftar orang-orang yang sudah diketik itu.

"E-em, terserahlah. Yang penting aku BEBAS!" jawab Tsuna bersemangat sambil menyanyikan lagu Be Free punyanya Rikkenz.

Akhirnya mereka menyetujui syarat-syarat (?) dari Reborn tersebut dan melahap masakan sajian Yamamoto dengan lahapnya.

**######**

**############**

**##################**

**TBC**

**######**

**############**

**##################**

Yaw! Chap pertama selesai! Ah, kayaknya gaje banget dan OOC banget chara-charanya? Yah, bodolah! Sebenarnya cuma pengen buat satu chap. Tapi malah jadi multichap. Yap! Gak papalah.

Langsung saja, saia minta para readers untuk

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

Hontou ni arigatou~ sampai jumpa di chap 2~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Goes To The Beach!**

**######**

Haihai! Ini fanfic pertama saia di fandom ini. Kalau ada kesalahan di sana-sini, saia mohon maaf. Karena saia gak tau banyak tentang KHR! Happy reading^^

**######################**

**Disclaimer : **Sampai kapanpun **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **itu tetap punyanya **Akira Amano-sensei**. Kalo cerita ini yah, punya saia^^

**Rated : T**

**Genres : Humor/Friendship**

**Summary : Reborn berencana mengajak Tsuna dkk untuk berekreasi ke pantai selama beberapa hari sebelum Tsuna dkk menghadapi ujian kenaikan kelas di sekolahnya. Bagaimana kisahnya?**

**Warning : OOC, GaJe, lebay, alay, abal, typo, dll.**

**######################**

**Chapter 2 : Apa? Pake Mikrolet?**

Terlihat di sekitar rumah Tsuna, sangat ramai sekali. Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini, sepasukan Vongola Famiglia kesepuluh dan kawan-kawan (siapa?) ini akan pergi ke pantai untuk menghabiskan waktu sebelum menghadapi ujian kenaikan kelas.

"Wuah! Barangnya udah dimasukin semua?" tanya Reborn sambil menghitung koper-koper yang sedang ditata oleh Squalo dan Xanxus.

"Tunggu! Barangnya Fran beluman juga dimasukin!" sergah Xanxus yang entah ada angin apa mau peduli-pedulinya ama barang Fran yang naudzubile banyaknya minta ampun.

"Iya iya! Makanya cepetan!" suruh Reborn yang sudah tak sabar. Terlihat olehnya Lambo dan I-pin yang sedang sibuk main kejar-kejaran.

"Woi, Romario! Bawain barang-barangku!" perintah sang bos Dino yang malah enak-enakan dangdutan di pojokan halaman rumah Tsuna bareng Mammon.

"Bentar bos. Aku lagi lomba makan ama Bel, nih! KRAUK KRAUK..!" jawab Romario disela-sela makannya. Belphegor hanya nyengir-nyengir gaje sambil meneruskan makannya.

"Hah? Lomba makan? Ih, ada-ada aja," Dino sewot. Kemudian ia melanjutkan dangdutannya.

Tsuna pun menghampiri Reborn, "E-em, anu Reborn-san. Hibari-san, Hibari-san belum datang," ucap Tsuna takut-takut. Takut sang tutor kecil mungil nan lucu itu *author dijambak Reborn* ngamuk gaje ke dia.

"Memangnya semalam kau bilang apa pada Hibari?" tanya Reborn sembari melipat kedua tangannya bak bos besar.

"Be-begini..."

**Flashback**

_Di lapangan SMP Namimori, terlihatlah dua orang remaja yang sedang bertarung tak jelas di sana. Masing-masing dari mereka menggunakan jurus-jurus yang aneh dan membuat beberapa murid yang melewati lapangan tersebut tercengo-cengo._

"_Hyah! Rasakan tridentku ini!" seru salah seorang dari kedua remaja itu. Yang memiliki mata belang-belang (Hah?) dan rambut macam jabrik ayam ala nanas (Macam apa lagi, nih?). Dialah Mukuro Rokudo!_

"_Halah! Rasakan ini, Kamikorosu!" balas Hibari dengan wajah seseram orang sakit jiwa *author dikamikorosu* sambil mengacungkan tonfanya._

"_Hyaaaah!" "Haaaah! Hyiat!" kedua rival itu bersiap-siap untuk menyerang tepat disaat Tsuna berdiri di antaranya._

"_Hi-hibari-san, Mu-mukuro-san... BLAR..!" karena Hibari dan Mukuro yang tak sempat mengerem kekuatan mereka, Tsuna pun kena imbasnya. Dia meledak terkena jurus 6918 itu._

"_A-ahh~~" Tsuna tersungkur ke tanah dengan keadaan yang sangat mengkhawatirkan. Mukuro tercekat, sedang Hibari cengo (WTF?)._

"_Tsuna-chan, kau tak apa? Bangunlah, Tsuna-chan~" ucap Mukuro lebay dan segera mendekati Tsuna yang pingsan tak sadarkan diri. Hibari dengan santainya berjalan mendekati Tsuna dan Mukuro yang seolah kejadiannya sangat dramatis sekali._

"_Ini salahmu, Herbivore! Kalau kau tak menyerang duluan, Herbivore manis (?) ini takkan pingsan!" ujar Hibari yang menyalahkan Mukuro atas kejadian ini. Mukuro yang marah pun menghadiahi Hibari dengan tridentnya._

_Setelah kedua rival itu menunggu sepuluh menit, Tsuna yang menjadi pusat perhatian mereka pun siuman dari pingsannya. Ia kaget ketika sadar bahwa dirinya terbaring di tengah lapangan. Mukuro yang pertama kali menyadarinya langsung menghampiri Vongola Decimo yang masih rada labil kesadarannya (?) itu._

"_Tsuna-chan, kau tak apa-apa kan?" tanya Mukuro yang menyiratkan kekhawatirannya._

"_Herbivore, kau tak kenapa-napa, kan?" tanya Hibari yang tumben-tumbennya peduli sama Tsuna._

"_U-uh, gak papa, kok!" jawab Tsuna dengan mata setengah tertutup. Setelah agak lama mereka terdiam, Tsuna pun teringat dengan tujuannya mencari Mukuro dan Hibari. Lalu ia membicarakannya dengan mereka berdua._

"_Be-begini, tadi pas kami makan-makan di restorannya Yamamoto, kami memperbincangkan sesuatu. Reborn-san... Reborn-san mengajak kami semua untuk rekreasi ke pantai. Reborn-san juga mengajak kalian dan para anggota Varia dan juga yang lainnya," Tsuna menghela nafas pendek dan melanjutkan lagi, "kalian mau ikut, kan..?" tanya Tsuna takut-takut._

"_Hem, kalau Tsuna-chan ikut, aku juga akan ikut! Kufufufu~" jawab Mukuro dengan wajah genitnya. Di dalam otaknya sudah berkelebat segala pikiran, mulai dari yang baik sampai yang buruk. Apa-apa saja yang akan dilakukannya bersama sang pujaan hati *Hoek! Author pengen muntah!* di pantai nanti._

"_Heh, sebenarnya aku malas ikut begituan. Tapi, apa boleh buat," Hibari mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Tsuna dan berbisik, "Dino ikut gak?" tanyanya._

"_Glek!... eur..." Tsuna pun balas berbisik, "I-iya..."_

"_Baik. Aku ikut!" ujar Hibari mantap sambil melirik ke arah Hibird yang bertengger lemah di bahu sang pemilik._

"_Ka-kau kenapa, Hibird?" tanya Hibari cemas ketika melihat burung kesayangannya nampak pucat._

"_Lapar... lapar..." jawab burung ajaib itu (Lha? Emang benar, kan? Dia bisa bicara!) dengan amat lemah._

**End of Flashback**

"Begitu," Tsuna menyelesaikan ceritanya yang lumayan panjang hingga membuat Reborn terkantuk-kantuk. Bahkan Leon sudah bobo' duluan.

Berselang semenit, datanglah kedua orang yang ditunggu. Hibari datang dengan mobil ferrari bersama sang wakil, Kusakabe. Sedangkan Mukuro datang dengan becak (Gak elit bener? *author ditrident Mukuro*) bersama Chrome yang penampilannya sukses membuat para cowok tercengo-cengo ketika meliriknya.

"Hooo..." "Voooiiii!" "Moooo... (Siapa nih?)" "...Koraaa!" "Weeew!" "Gedebakgedebuk!" begitulah bunyi sahutan dari beberapa lelaki yang mendominasi sahutan itu. Membuat wajah Chrome memerah. Reborn dan Leon yang sudah tidur dengan pulas sampai terbangun untuk menyaksikan apa yang terjadi.

Terlihat Chrome mengenakan tanktop coklat seperut dan celana pendek sepaha. Terlihat sedikit belahan dadanya. Mungkin itu yang menarik perhatian para cowok disitu. Karena kalau dilihat-lihat, gak ada yang penampiannya sesekseh (?) Chrome saat itu.

"Ee-ehh..." desah Chrome sambil sweatdrops ria. Mukuro hanya memandanginya dengan tatapan mesum.

"Semuanya sudah berkumpul?" tanya Reborn mengalihkan perhatian para cowok itu dari Chrome.

"Sepertinya sudah," jawab Yamamoto sambil melirik-lirik ke segala arah.

"Em, anoo... Kita pergi pake apaan, nih?" tanya Haru karena tak ada satupun kendaraan yang muncul di sekitarnya untuk mereka naiki.

"Heh! Pasti jalan kaki! KYOUKUGEN!" seru Ryouhei dengan semangat membara.

"Bukan, kok. Lihat saja sendiri!" tak lama berselang, datanglah dua buah mikrolet berukuran sedang berhenti di depan rumah Tsuna. Terlihat supir menampakkan wajahnya dan menyapa Reborn.

"Hihi... Kita pake ini!" teriak Reborn dengan lantang sambil menunjukkan kedua mikrolet itu dengan senyum bahagia.

"... Apa? Pake mikrolet?" tanya+teriak seluruh orang yang ada disitu dengan segala kekagetan dan kecengoannya. Minus Hibari yang tampak tenang. Padahal dalam hati ia sudah mengutuk-ngutuk.

'APHUA! PAKE MIKROLET! WHAT THE FOOL IN THE HELL? PLEASE HELP ME, GOD!'

**######**

**############**

**##################**

**TBC**

**######**

**############**

**##################**

**At the backstage**

**Hibari: Herbivore author! Fic macam apa ini?**

**Author: Maaf. Maaf karena makin gaje aja~ *pundung***

**Tsuna: Kok pake mikrolet sih perginya?**

**Reborn: Ini idenya si author. Katanya karena gak ada biaya untuk nyewa bis atau mobil.**

**Author: *pundung lagi* Yasud, saia pengen ngucapin terimakasih untuk yang udah ripyu. Tetap RnR yah!^^**

**Mukuro: Sampai jumpa di chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Goes To The Beach!**

**######**

Yay! Gak nyangka saia, fic ini udah dipublish sampai chapter 3! Ini merupakan berkah tersendiri (?) bagi saia. Tapi karena memang ini fic saia yang pertama di fandom KHR!, makanya masih banyak kesalahan, ketidakjelasan, dan lain-lain. Oleh karena itu, saia minta maaf kepada para readers semua, dan tak lupa segudang ucapan terima kasih saia ucapkan dari lubuk hati paliiiing dalam karena udah nyempetin waktu untuk ngeread dan ngereview X-))

**######################**

**Disclaimer : **Sampai kapanpun **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **itu tetap punyanya **Akira Amano-sensei**. Kalo cerita ini yah, punya saia^^

**Rated : T**

**Genres : Humor/Friendship**

**Summary : Reborn berencana mengajak Tsuna dkk untuk berekreasi ke pantai selama beberapa hari sebelum Tsuna dkk menghadapi ujian kenaikan kelas di sekolahnya. Bagaimana kisahnya?**

**Warning : OOC, GaJe, lebay, alay, abal, typo, dll.**

**######################**

**Chapter 3 : Vongola And Friends With Microlet**

**######################**

"Hiks hiks hiks... Gak mungkin kan, kita pergi pake mikrolet? Bayangkan aja, dari sini sampai ke pantai itu jauhnya berapa?" keluh Kyoko sambil nangis gaje dipelukannya Bianchi -bukan yuri inside, nih!-.

"Kufufu~ mana mikroletnya cuma 2 lagi? Liat dong! Kita rame banget, nih! Gakkan cukup kalo mikroletnya cuma 2," tambah Mukuro dengan tampang protes.

"Heh! Diem aja lu pada!" bentak Reborn yang sepertinya gak ingin terima protes. Membuat semua yang ada di sana terdiam, tak berani protes lagi.

"Aku mengerti apa yang ada dalam pikiran Reborn. Dia pasti ingin menghemat pengeluaran. Karena pasti kalau kita mesan bis, pasti bakal banyak makan duit. Jadi, dia milih kendaraan yang murah meriah namun halal (?)!" Mammon memberikan sugesti (?) dengan gaya kebapak-bapakannya sambil tersenyum penuh dengan tampang uang (?).

"Kau memang pengertian, Mammon! Aku terharu padamu! Huks huks..." saking terharunya, Reborn sampe mewek gak jelas dipelukan Mammon *author direvolver Reborn*.

"Sebagai sesama arcobaleno, kita harus saling pengertian satu sama lain. Bukankah begitu, kawan?" tanya Mammon sambil merengkuh pundak arcobaleno bernama Reborn itu dan malah membuatnya jadi ajang peluk-pelukan di sana. Luche, Skull, Verde, Fon, Lal Mirch dan Colonello yang juga merupakan arcobaleno pun jadi terharu dan peluk-pelukan juga. Jadi kayak teletubbies -,-;

"Woi, herbivore-herbivore! Bisakah kalian menghentikan kegiatan BODOH kalian ini dan kita pergi sekarang? Aku muak melihat kalian," ucap mas Hibari dengan menekankan kata 'bodoh' di kalimatnya. Semua sontak memandangnya yang dikelilingi aura devil.

"Aku setuju dengan si SAMPAH kamikorosu (?) itu!" tanggap Xanxus dengan hawa evil yang tak kalah menakutkannya dari aura devil Hibari.

'Uh, daripada sempit-sempitan kayak gini, lebih baik tadi naik becak aja,' batin Chrome merana.

"VOOOIIII! Bos, kita naik mobil Varia aja, deh? Kalo naik mikrolet rambutku ntar jadi kotor, nih!" Squalo mengusulkan idenya pada sang seme *author ditebas ama Squalo kemudian di flame ama Xanxus*, Xanxus. Xanxus tampak mengernyitkan dahinya kesal.

"Woi! Gak ada yang boleh naek kendaraan pribadi dan kendaraan umum! Kita perginya SAMA-SAMA!" bentak Reborn dengan phsychonya dan menekankan kata terakhirnya. Membuat semua orang di sana nangis darah.

"Yaah..." "VOOOIII!" "Whuat!" "Ma... ma..." "Huuh! Reborn mah gak asik!" begitu komentar, keluhan, rintihan (?) dari para peserta rekreasi.

"Daripada sempit-sempitan, lebih baik kita jalan kaki KYOKUGEN aja kesana!" tanya Ryouhei dengan semangat '45 yang melebihi semangat masa mudanya Rock Lee dan Maito Guy dari anime sebelah.

"MONYET LU JALAN KAKI! Bisa bengkak kaki gue!" bentak seluruh anggota rekreasi -minus Reborn, Ryouhei dan supir mikrolet-. Bahkan Xanxus dan Hibari juga ikut-ikutan ngebentak Ryouhei karena ide gilanya itu.

"Arara~ Kamu malah makin gak asik!" tambah Lussuria sambil mentungin kepalanya Ryouhei dengan sapu ijuk punyanya Nana Sawada (?).

"Woi! Ayo cepetan naek!" seru salah satu supir dengan suara TOA yang menggelegar. Kalah-kalah suara si Squalo.

"Diem lu, supir! Bacot aja lu!" sembur dkk sambil masuk ke dalam mikrolet tuh 2 buah dengan beringasnya. Sampe tuh mikrolet bobrok.

'Sial tuh, orang-orang! Udah bilang banyak bacot, mikrolet gue dinaikin ampe bobrok gini!' pikir salah satu dari kedua supir mikrolet tersebut merana.

'Bapak-bapak! Si Reborn mah gak bilang kalo yang numpang bejiban gene!' keluh supir satunya ngambek.

DUARR!

Terdengar ledakan yang disebabkan oleh salah satu anggota rekreasi, Gokudera, yang dengan laknatnya meledakkan dinamit di depan rumah keluarga Sawada. Sukses membuat semua yang ada di situ terdiam, melongo ke arahnya. Tsuna menjerit, Nana shock, Iemitsu ngamuk.

"Woi! Bocah brengsek! Apa yang lu lakuin di halaman rumah gue?" bentak Iemitsu sambil bawa-bawa sapu dari dalam rumahnya. Dengan muka berang ia menghampiri dan mementung kepala Gokudera hingga tak berbentuk gurita *author diledakin* lagi.

"Go-gomeen! Sa-saya gak sengaja!" teriak Gokudera sambil memegangi kepalanya yang memar-memar karena dipentung Iemitsu. Semuanya _sweatdropps_.

"Hiii! Rumahku! Depannya ancur!" teriak Tsuna depresi sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Ti-tidak... Rumahku... Ah!" karena shock yang berlebih, Nana pun jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Mbak Nana, Mbak Nana! Bangun, mbak!" Lal yang berubah menjadi adult pun menghampiri Nana yang pingsan dan membopongnya ke dalam rumah.

"Woi! Siapa aja bantuin aku dong!" teriak Lal yang murka karena gak ada yang membantunya membopong Nana.

"Aku bantu ya, kora!" Colonello pun beranjak meninggalkan tempat duduknya di dalam mikrolet –yang sudah sangat sempit itu- dan membantu Lal.

**########**

Setelah permasalahan antara keluarga Sawada dan Gokudera selesai, para peserta rekreasi pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan kediaman Sawada dan memulai perjalanan rekreasi.

Kita lihat suasana di kedua mikrolet tersebut. Mikrolet pertama yang berwarna kuning keemasan, dan yang satu lagi berwarna merah darah. Namun sepertinya ada satu limousin yang mengikuti perjalanan mereka. Limousin yang dipesan khusus oleh Reborn untuk dirinya dan teman-teman sesama Arcobaleno.

_**Mikrolet 1**_

Terlihat suasana di mikrolet itu begitu ramai, gerah nan bikin eneg. Ternyata yang menjadi penumpang mikrolet tersebut adalah Tsuna dan Guardian-guardiannya, Kyoko, Haru, Kusakabe serta Dino dan Romario. Maka lengkaplah penderitaan sang supir karena harus mengangkut orang-orang seperti mereka.

"Sempit banget!" geram Gokudera yang terapit di antara Yamamoto dan Ryouhei.

'Huwaa... Sesak...' jerit Tsuna dari hati yang paling dalam.

"Kufufu, bener-bener sempit di sini. Chrome-chan, gimana kalo kamu aku pangku saja, ya? Biar gak sempit," ujar Mukuro pada Chrome. Sukses wajah Chrome memerah karena mendengarnya.

"Mukuro-sama yakin?" tanya Chrome yang sudah malu-malu kucing.

"Yakin dong! Masa yakin deh?" tanya Mukuro dengan 'Oh! PD-nya!'. Dengan 'Oh! Malunya!' Chromepun menghempaskan badan kurusnya ke pangkuan Mukuro. Mukuro hanya tersenyum dengan penuh kebanggaan(?).

'Ide bagus tuh!' pikir Dino yang mulai melaknat sendiri. Diliriknya Hibari yang duduk dengan 'Oh! Teganya!' di sampingnya, kemudian membisikkan sesuatu.

"Sst... Kyouya! Kau liat kan apa yang dilakukan Chrome dan Mukuro? Gimana kalau kau aku pangku juga?" bisiknya pada Hibari sambil berharap-harap cemas. Hibaripun memasang tampang murka namun wajahnya memerah.

"Apa maksudmu, Haneuma?" tanya Hibari sambil mendeathglare Dino dengan 'Oh! Seremnya!'.

"Anoo... Biar gak sempit aja, Kyouya. Mau, ya?" tanya Dino lagi sambil memandang Hibari dengan tatapan memelas.

Dengan wajah memerah Hibari menjawab, "Terserah!" sambil menduduki dirinya di paha sang tutor.

'Oh! Drama percintaan(?) yang indah!' pikir sang supir yang seakan masa mudanya bangkit lagi(?) ketika melihat adegan picisan *author disiksa D18* itu.

'Kalo gitu, aku sama Kyoko-chan juga, ah!' kini Tsuna pun berpikiran laknat sama seperti Dino tadi. Namun tiba-tiba...

"Tsuna-nii, gendong aku, ya?" pinta Lambo dengan tatapan 'Oh! Malangnya!' sambil menarik-narik baju Tsuna. Karena kasihan, Tsunapun menggendong Lambo bak bapak yang menggendong anaknya.

'Huwaaa! Gak jadi lagi, deh! Uuh~' jerit Tsuna dari dalam hati yang paling mendasar(?) dengan 'Oh! Merana!'.

_**Mikrolet 2**_

Kita berpindah ke mikrolet 2 yang keadaannya sama parah dengan mikrolet 1. Terlihat di sana para anggota Varia –minus Mammon yang ikut rombongan Arcobaleno-, Bianchi, Fuuta, Basil, dan I-pin. Belum lagi Shamal yang tiba-tiba saja datang bak jelangkung *diledakin* karena datang tak diundang. Makin memperkeruh susana... Eh! Maksud author suasana... ==;

"VOI! Bener-bener gak elit! Masa gue naik ginian?" bentak Squalo dengan suaranya yang 'Oh! Indahnya!' sembari memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Apalagi aku? Ini bener-bener gak baik buat kegantengan seorang dokter seperti aku!" sambung Shamal yang tiba-tiba saja udah mepet-mepet ke Squalo.

"VOI! Ngapain lu mepet-mepet ke gue?" tanya Squalo sambil menabok pipi Shamal dengan ganasnya.

"Aw! Sakit, cantik. Jangan nabok akang dong..." rintih plus goda Shamal dengan 'Gila! Genit banget!' sambil memberikan kisu-kisu maut ke Squalo dari jarak jauh.

"Iih! Najong lu! Mati aja lu!" teriak Squalo jijay seraya menampar Shamal hingga terpental ke pelukan Bianchi yang duduk di seberangnya.

"Ow! Sakit~" ringis Shamal lagi. Namun seketika rasa kesakitannya menghilang ketika melihat dirinya berada dalam pelukan Bianchi. "Ha-hai~ Udah lama gak ketemu..."

Bianchi hanya diam. -;

"Berisik SAMPAH!" geram Xanxus jengkel dan melempari Squalo dan Shamal dengan kopernya yang segede gaban.

"Ushishishi, benar-benar perjalanan yang menjengkelkan," gumam Bel sembari membetulkan letak tiaranya yang sempat terjatuh.

"Tapi pasti akan menyenangkan," ujar Fran tanpa ekspresi apapun. Membuat Bel yang jengkel jadi makin jengkel.

"Apa maksudmu, aho gaeru? Kita perginya aja udah kayak gini. Gimana pas di pantainya?" tanya Bel dengan wajah 'Oh! Coolnya!' *author mimisan*.

"Huh! Terserah Bel-senpai sajalah. Tapi aku yakin pasti liburan ini akan jadi liburan yang menyenangkan," tambah Fran lagi.

'Ah! Aku setuju dengan bocah tiara itu! Kalau begini sih, mananya yang dibilang menyenangkan?' pikir sang supir yang rupanya mencuri dengar omongan Bel dan Fran dengan ekspresi 'Tolong! Gue kesiksa di sini!'.

_**Limousin Arcobaleno_**

Sementara itu, para Arcobaleno kesayangan author malah enak-enakan nyantai sambil bernyanyi ria di dalam limousin tersebut...

"Cinta satu malam.. oh.. indahnya.. cinta satu malam buatku melayang~" terdengar Fon menyanyikan lagu kebangsaannya *author di Gyouza Kempo* sambil joget-joget ala penyanyi dangdut.

"Marukaite chikyuu... marukaite chikyuu... marukaite chikyuu... Ore wa Reborn desu!" kali ini Reborn yang sibuk memplesetkan lagu 'Marukaite Chikyuu'-nya Hetalia dengan ngecosu sebagai Doitsu.

"Beibeh beibeh beibeh ohh... leik.. beibeh beibeh beibeh OHHH!" Skull dengan –tidak- elitnya menyanyikan lagu 'Baby' milik kembarannya author *author digampar Justin Bieber n Skull*. Tentunya sambil ngerap ala rapper-rapper kenamaan.

"Oetoriya oetoriya ddaribiriddaradu~ oetoriya oetoriya ddaribiriddaradu~" dengan gaya bak penyanyi-penyanyi Korea papan atas yang sedang membuat sebuah ramuan(?), Verde menyanyikan lagu 'I'm A Loner'-nya C.N Blue.

"Torawareta ikiba mo nai kokoro... ugokenaku naru jibun no kimochi~~~" sedang di pojok kiri limou itu duduklah Mammon sambil menyanyikan lagu 'Paranoid Doll' punyanya mas Gakupo dari fandom seberang sambil nyisir-nyisir uang(?) n rambutnya.

"Koi mili geya~ terasanzeya~~~" dan dengan sangat-sangat tidak elitnya, mantan pacar author yang diketahui bernama Colonello *ditembak* menyanyikan lagu India yang pasti udah dapat diketahui oleh pembaca sekalian (Meskipun saia gak tahu liriknya)

"Cântă numai Zunea-Zunea..." dengan logat yang fasih dan benar layaknya anak kecil yang sedang mengandung 7 bulan(?) Luche yang tiba-tiba aja nongol setelah kematiannya(?) menyanyikan lagu kebangsaan kelas author pas kelas 3 SMP dulu...

Lengkaplah sudah kegajean dan keanehan para Arcobaleno itu *dikeroyok Arcobaleno*. Tapi sepertinya kita melupakan satu orang, yaitu...

"Sepertinya di sini hanya aku yang normal?" tanya sang pelatih COMSUBIN bernama Lal Mirch kepada dirinya sendiri. Apalagi setelah mendengar Colonello menyanyikan lagu India jaman author SD di sampingnya. Gimana dia gak merasa risih coba?

"Woi! Lu kalo nyanyi itu sekali lagi, gue pecat lu sebagai pacar gue!" ancam Lal yang sudah mulai stress sambil menodong Colonello dengan sebuah pisau pemotong daging yang didapatnya entah darimana.

"A~~ APHUA? Jangan Lal, jangan! Gue gak bisa hidup tanpa lo!" spontan Colonello menghentikan 'konsernya' dan langsung mewek di hadapan sang pelatih alias sang pacar.

'Ya ampun, nih anak kayak anak kecil banget, sih? Baru diancam gituan udah nangis! Dasar cowok payah!' curcol Lal dalam hati. Dari raut wajahnya sudah kelihatan kalau dia sedang ngecurcol gaje di dalam hatinya.

'Gawat! Kayaknya Lal beneran marah nih!' pikir Colonello sambil berdoa-doa agar Lal tidak nendang-nendang dia kalau beneran marah sama Colonello.

"EHEM! Colonello, kalo lo mau gue maafin, lo musti lakuin sesuatu buat gue!" ancam Lal dengan wajah licik bin picik. Segudang pikiran laknat sudah berseliweran di otaknya yang kebetulan juga udah diracuni oleh author bejat ini... *author buka aib*

"... A-apa itu, Lal~?" tanya Colonello dengan takut-takut sambil memegangi perutnya yang sudah mulai sakit.

"Besok... Lu musti..."

**######**

**############**

**##################**

**TBC**

**######**

**############**

**##################**

**At the backstage**

**Colonello: Author gaje! payah! Kenapa imej gue di sini jelek banget? *nendang-nendang author***

**Author: Huweee... Maaph... Otak saia lagi error ini... ."**

**Mukuro: Kufufu~ aku gak nyangka kalo perjalanannya akan menjadi sangat aneh begini... =_=**

**Author: Bukan hanya perjalanannya, ficnya aja jadi makin aneh gini... *swt***

**Ryouhei: Tapi... Kok chapter ini langsung di-TBC-in begitu aja TO THE EXTREME, sih?**

**Author: Ah, maaph.. Itu karena otak saia lagi buntu en cuma pengen buat readers penasaran... Hehehehe... *big grin***

**All chara: Dasar author gak guna!**

**Author: Ah.. *siap-siap kabur* Nee, sebelum saia kabur, saia pengen minta RnR-nya dulu ya, minna-san~! Silakan klik tombol "review" yang ada di bawah, dan tuliskan komentar anda... Saia tunggu reviewnya! Buh-bye! *langsung kabur***

**Tsuna: Maaf, minna-san.. Authornya malah kabur... Yasud, daripada berlama-lama, kami sekeluarga mohon pamit dulu... *bungkuk-bungkuk***

**Yamamoto: See you again... *lambai tangan***

**Gokudera: *bow*Sampai*bow*jumpa*bow*di*bow*chapter*bow*depan! *bow –again-***


End file.
